


Sidetracked

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2016 [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2016, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to go get things for his brother. If he was quick about it, the whole trip there and back would only take about half an hour. </p><p><i>So why the hell,</i> Riou thought, <i>am I sitting here with Haruna?!</i></p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7738069">Santa Maria</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

> For Rarepair Week Day 5 WHICH I AM A DAY LATE FOR: Reconciliation feat more HaruRiou

He was supposed to go get things for his brother.

It wasn’t a complete lie: Roka did ask him to drop by a specialty store after school to pick up an order that came in. Of course, he only went along with it so he could give Kazuki and Junta some alone time. (He refuses to acknowledge the truth that it was so he couldn’t see them happily together, as they should be.) Straight from the Tosei campus, he rode his bike out a few towns over with Roka’s directions on how to get to the store. If he was quick about it, the whole trip there and back would only take about half an hour.

 _So why the hell_ , Riou thought, _am I sitting here with Haruna?!_

“—And sure, I was sad at the whole ‘she’s dating the team captain already,’ but I was getting over it! Now, all of the sudden, they’re engaged?!”

 _Oh, right_ , Riou remembered. It was because he saw the guy looking visibly distressed at a park bench and his conscious practically made him see if everything was okay. Of course, Haruna tried to play it off—it did look kind of lame to be approached by a concerned stranger—but Riou was already ticked off enough that he was talking with the guy he had a grudge on for the past year. He didn’t even realize he had sat himself down next to Haruna and said _If you’ve got a problem, just own up and say it already! It’ll make you feel better, so hurry up!_ until it had been too late.

“I mean, they’re both out of high school already and they’ve been dating for three years, but don’t you think it’s still a little too soon?!”

Even though he was an extremely talented pitcher, Haruna was still a high school student. It makes sense that he wouldn’t be exempt from the run-of-the-mill high school problems. And if there was one thing Riou was good at—even if it was only because he was experiencing it himself—it was unrequited love. “Well, they’re just engaged, right? They don’t have to get married right away. They could decide to do it after college or even after they both get jobs or something.”

Haruna ruffled the back of his head, sighing. “I don’t know, I just… It hurts for me because they’re moving on together and now I _definitely_ know I don’t stand a chance. But, like, what if they go through all this and then in college, they decide to break it off? Wouldn’t going through the engagement be a total waste, then? It’d hurt more for them, knowing that, and it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth just thinking about it.”

 _Huh_. “You’re… a pretty nice guy.” 

“Implying that you didn’t think I was?”

“It’s just, well…” Riou thought it was pretty stupid of him to blow off the chance to attend a better seeded school like Bijou Dai-Sayama. But Haruna must have had his own reasons. He can’t blame someone else for his own inability to meet his brother’s standards. “You still care enough about them that you want them to be happy, right? And you care that much about them that you’re worried about their future together. I think that’s pretty nice of you.”

Haruna’s cheeks turned into a deep red. “W-Well, thanks, I guess…”

 _That’s the end of that_. Riou got up and put his hands on the handlebars of his bike, slinging Roka’s wrapped up order over his back. _But…_ He looked back at Haruna. _Should I? Ah, fuck it. Forgive and forget, right?_ “Hey, come on.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s grab a bite to eat. Us heartbroken guys need to stick together and eat the sadness off, right? My treat.”

“You too?” Haruna asked. Riou nodded. He got up from his place on the bench and stretched his arms. “Well, then, it’d be in bad form to leave you hanging. I’ll take you up on it.”


End file.
